


Why don't we go, talk about it somewhere only we know

by storiesthatmakeus



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: A little angst, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Late Night Conversations, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesthatmakeus/pseuds/storiesthatmakeus
Summary: A series of moments that take place between Aaron and Robert in their bedroom.





	1. The morning after the reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in what feels like ages, and I decided to dip my toe back in by writing a few little ficlets of Robert and Aaron in their bedroom, because that set is currently going to waste in the show! 
> 
> Some will be rewrites of scenes that I think could have taken place in the bedroom, like the morning after the reunion, some are missing scenes from within episodes, and some are after the credits type scenes. There will be fluff and angst and maybe a little smut, depending on ideas and canon....enjoy!

‘’Hey.’’

Aaron’s eyelids fluttered slowly open, the remnants of his dream about Robert fading away, replaced with the real thing sitting on his side of the bed and smiling down at him as he came to, his hand a comforting weight against Aaron’s arm. 

‘’Good morning.’’ Robert whispered softly as he ran his hand up and down Aaron’s forearm, causing a tingle to run through him, and he couldn’t hide the dopey grin on his face. 

‘’What time…?’’ Aaron mumbled out slowly as he tried to blink himself into consciousness.

‘’Early.’’ Robert replied softly, and Aaron perked up as soon as he felt the cool leather of Robert’s jacket against his arm. 

‘’You’re dressed. Why are you dressed?’’ Aaron asked, failing to keep the pouty tone from his voice, which elicited a soft grin from Robert.

‘’I need to go back to my…Vic’s…’’ he edited, seeing the frown crease Aaron’s forehead. ‘’Need to change and check on Seb, and…’’

‘’And what?’’ Aaron asked more clearly as he pulled himself up against the headboard.

‘’I think I left the door wide open last night, need to make sure the place hasn’t been turned over.’’ Robert chuckled. 

‘’You’re coming back soon though, yea?’’ Aaron asked, feeling suddenly shy.

‘’You try keeping me away.’’ Robert beamed. ‘’I’ll cook us tea tonight, and then…’’

‘’We tell Liv.’’ Aaron finished. ‘’Together, yea?’’ He said assuredly, getting another beaming smile from Robert, who nodded softly. 

‘’Go back to sleep yea? You won’t even notice I’m gone.’’ Robert said softly as he picked up his keys from Aaron’s bedside table. 

‘’Hang on.’’ Aaron commanded, reaching over to the drawer and pulling it open, the glint of silver catching Robert’s eye. ‘’You’ll be needing this.’’

Robert’s eyes widened when he saw what was in Aaron’s outstretched hand.

‘’You’re sure?’’

‘’I’m sure. Can’t get into your home without a key.’’ Aaron said confidently, the look on his husband’s face sending a flutter through his chest, but just as Robert was about to take the key from his palm, he snapped it shut again. ‘’But I need something in return.’’

‘’Oh, it’s like that is it?’’ Robert chuckled, leaning over to place a chaste kiss to Aaron’s lips. ‘’Fair enough trade?’’ He smirked as he pulled back.

‘’No.’’ Aaron fired back, leaving Robert baffled. ‘’I was thinking more along the whole ‘eye for an eye’ thing… or silver for silver…’’ he clarified, seeing Robert’s bewildered expression. 

Suddenly, the penny dropped, and Robert nearly dropped his keys in his haste to retrieve his wallet from his back pocket. Aaron couldn’t stop the smile spreading across his face as Robert extracted the two rings and dropped one into his waiting hand, replacing the key that had been there moments before. 

‘’Been off long enough haven’t they?’’ Robert asked softly. 

‘’Too long.’’ Aaron agreed taking Robert’s hand in his and slowly sliding the ring back onto its rightful place, before letting his husband do the same to him. The ring was a comforting weight against his finger, and he wondered how he ever went so long without wearing it, feeling the weight of Robert’s love connected to it. His husband’s heart-stopping smile was enough to send Aaron over the edge, and he pulled him in for a deep kiss, wrapping his arms around Robert’s neck to prevent him going anywhere. 

‘’Aaron…I need to go…’’ Robert whimpered, but his protests were feeble as he hoisted himself further up the bed to be closer to his husband. 

‘’You can stay five more minutes can’t you?’’ Aaron mumbled back through the kisses, and he felt the flex of Robert’s muscles as he smiled in response.

‘’Okay…yea five more minutes is good,’’ he replied softly, barely breaking away long enough to get his answer out. 

And if Robert stayed far longer than five minutes, only he and Aaron need ever know.


	2. Their first night together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little missing scene after the boys take Robert's bags upstairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know Robert wanted some alone time with Aaron, and Vic knew it too, so she stayed downstairs. Here's one way that could have gone!

Aaron had barely wheeled the suitcases into the bedroom when the door slammed behind him and Robert spun him around, pressing him up against the wall as he peppered soft kisses to his neck, then his jaw and finally his lips.

‘’I’ve been dying to get you on your own all morning.’’ Robert whispered between kisses.

‘’Oh yea?’’ Aaron smiled back as he pulled his husband in closer.

‘’You’ve no idea how hot you look carrying my bags.’’

‘’Like some overworked PA.’’ Aaron fired back.

‘’I’ll make sure you’re not underpaid though.’’ Robert smirked as he ran his hands through Aaron’s hair, tugging on it with just enough force to make his husband whimper encouragingly. Aaron ran his hands up Robert’s arms until they were at his face, one hand anchoring his neck as they deepened the kiss, but suddenly Robert pulled away, his eyes searching Aaron’s with a look of concern.

‘’What is it?’’

‘’Is your hand okay?’’ Robert asked, taking a step back as he took Aaron’s hand in his and ran his thumb over the fingers delicately. 

‘’What are you…oh, it’s fine Robert, stop worrying.’’

‘’I always worry about you.’’ Robert replied, and his honesty floored Aaron for a minute, seeing the love in his husband’s eyes that in truth he knew had never disappeared, despite their separation. 

‘’I guess I was just in a rush to get you in the door.’’ Aaron laughed softly as he tugged Robert closer to him again, pressing their lips together. 

‘’Yea?’’

‘’Yea, I…’’ Aaron’s next words were drowned out by the sound of someone coming up the stairs, and suddenly Victoria’s voice rang out.

‘’Boys, I’m on my way up, so put each other down yea? And let me know if you’re decent or not.’’ She warned, but there was lightness in her voice that both men could make out, even through the closed door. 

Robert pressed one final kiss to Aaron’s lips before pulling open the door, just as his little sister appeared at the top of the stairs.

‘’Honestly Vic, we’re not animals, we do have some self-control.’’

‘’Oh yea? Might wanna tell Aaron’s hair that.’’ She smirked, looking pointedly at Aaron’s ruffled curls, but both men refused to blush. ‘’You coming back with me?’’

‘’Yea, I’ll see you in the pub later?’’ Robert asked, turning to Aaron as Vic made her way back down the stairs.

‘’Text me when you’re done and I’ll meet you there.’’

Robert smiled as Aaron gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and he was halfway out the door when he remembered something. 

‘’Hey, you were gonna say something before Vic interrupted?’’

Aaron, who had already begun to unpack one of the bags on the bed, turned back to his husband, a shy smile on his face.

‘’Just…I’m so happy you’re finally home.’’

Ignoring Vic’s impatient yelling from downstairs, Robert surged forward and embraced his husband once more, leaving one long, lingering kiss on his lips before he headed off. 

‘’Me too.’’


	3. Seb moves in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb moves in with Aaron and Robert, and Aaron reassures his husband.

‘’Right, that’s the last of it. I’ll never understand how such a tiny person can have so many tat.’’

Aaron looked up from where he was sprawled across the bed on his stomach; Seb nestled in the crook of his arm as Robert dropped the bag containing his son’s endless supply of teddies on the ground. As a giraffe and a panda toppled out onto the floor, a llama threatening to follow them, Aaron made a mental note to hide Robert’s bankcards before the Mill turned into some kind of stuffed animal museum. 

‘’He’s your son Robert, I’m surprised ‘tat’ isn’t his middle name.’’ Aaron scoffed. ‘’Lucky you’ve got me kid, I’ll keep you on the right path so you don’t end up with a hideous floral shirt obsession.’’ Aaron smirked as he tickled Seb’s belly, eliciting a chirpy giggle that caused both men’s hearts to swell. 

‘’Says the man who thinks black is the only colour in the world.’’ Robert smirked back, ignoring Aaron’s dirty look as he crawled onto the bed, kicking his shoes off and curling himself around Seb. ‘’You having fun little man?’’ He asked as he stroked his son’s cheek. ‘’You been getting up to mischief while I’ve been unpacking?’’

‘’He likes to stare at me a lot.’’ Aaron answered as he gazed down at Seb. 

‘’Like father, like son.’’ Robert replied without missing a beat, causing a blush to rise across Aaron’s cheeks.

‘’You’re a sap.’’ Aaron groaned, but there was a sparkle in his eyes as he met Robert’s gaze, before his attention was drawn to Seb again, and the look on his face drew Robert’s concern. 

‘’Aaron?’’

‘’Yea?’’ Aaron replied absentmindedly, his eyes never leaving Seb. 

‘’You do know...that you can say if this is too much, right? I’d understand.’’

‘’What are you on about?’’ He asked as he snapped his head up to look at Robert. 

‘’Well we haven’t been back together long, so if it’s a bit too soon for Seb to be here full time…’’

‘’It was my idea Robert remember? Why would I suggest it if I wasn’t sure?’’

‘’Because you’re the most selfless person I know.’’ 

Aaron had to briefly look away, because even after all this time, Robert took him by surprise with the declarations he would casually make, and it made him feel an unending sense of awe that his husband saw him like that, and was able to express it so easily. 

‘’Sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.’’ Robert said softly when he noticed the glassy look in Aaron’s eyes.

‘’You didn’t.’’ Aaron smiled back. ‘’Robert, I love you, and I want this, all of this. This is our family now, and I wouldn’t change it.’’

‘’I love you so much.’’ Robert whispered, leaning over his son to press a soft kiss to Aaron’s lips, but they were soon distracted as the little boy between them reached out and grabbed at both of their collars, causing both men to burst into laughter.

‘’Think he wants to be the centre of attention.’’ Robert smirked.

‘’Like father, like son.’’ Aaron joked in response, tickling Seb’s belly again as he pressed another kiss to his husband’s lips. 

No, he definitely wouldn’t change it.


	4. Liv's plea hearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron have a conversation on the morning of Liv's plea hearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very bitter that Robert wasn't even mentioned in the episode where Liv had her plea hearing, so this is the reason behind his absence in my head!

Aaron emerged from the ensuite, hair dripping and towel wrapped around his waist, just in time to see Robert hanging up a crisp, white shirt on the handle of the wardrobe.

‘’You ironed my shirt?’’ Aaron asked, knowing how much of a crinkled mess it had been the night before after he’d washed it in a rush following the call from Liv’s solicitor, the one thing he needed somehow managing to escape Robert’s sudden daily zest for laundry.

‘’Yea, figured you’d want to make an effort for Liv, and there’s a brew on the side for you.’’ Robert replied, nodding to Aaron’s bedside table, where a steaming mug of tea and two slices of toast were waiting for him. ‘’What?’’ he asked curiously, obviously baffled by the effect his actions had on Aaron, who couldn’t rid himself of the overwhelming warmth that bubbled in his chest, despite the circumstances. 

‘’Nothing, it’s just…you. Thank you.’’ Aaron eventually managed to get out, closing the gap between them and pressing a grateful kiss to Robert’s lips. 

‘’It’s only tea and a fresh shirt Aaron.’’

‘’It’s means a lot.’’

‘’Well it’s the least I could do, especially as I can’t actually be there with you.’’ Robert replied, and Aaron saw the flash of guilt cross his features as he glanced at his son, fast asleep in his cot. 

‘’Hey, it’s fine. I know Vic’s working, and Diane’s supporting Gabby today.’’

‘’I could maybe ask Vanessa?’’

‘’Robert, I do want you there, but a court is no place for a baby. Honestly, I’ve got my mum coming too, so we’ll be okay.’’

‘’You’ll call me though yea, as soon as it’s finished?’’

‘’Yea…Rob, what if…?’’ Aaron stuttered, looking into Robert’s eyes for any answer he could give. 

‘’Whatever happens, we’ll handle it together.’’ Robert finished softly, wrapping his arms around Aaron, not caring that his own shirt was getting wet from his husband’s dripping hair as he pressed his head against his shoulder. ‘’You, me, Liv, and trouble over there, we’re a family, and I refuse to let another member of my family go to prison.’’

Aaron glanced up, taken aback by the conviction in Robert’s voice, and the look in his husband’s eyes made his heart swell. He buried his nose under Robert’s chin, breathing in his scent. 

‘’I love you Mr. Dingle.’’

‘’I love you Mr. Sugden.’’

Eventually, they released each other from their mutual embrace. Aaron devoured his cold toast and lukewarm tea before getting dressed. Robert changed his shirt, before he extracted another promise from Aaron to call him immediately afterwards as he saw him off, the younger man feeling slightly more confident knowing he had Robert by his side, whatever happened


	5. Robert loves Aaron in a suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Aaron returns home from Liv's plea hearing, he needs a distraction and his husband is happy to oblige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by Hannah, this is a follow up to the last chapter, because we all know Rob adores his hubby in a suit!

Robert was folding the last batch of clothes on the bed when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around him. He smiled softly, leaning into the embrace as Aaron pressed his chin into the crook of his neck.

‘’Hi.’’

‘’I’ve missed you.’’ Robert turned around, keeping himself locked in Aaron’s arms, not used to hearing such an open admission so easily. Stroking his thumb against Aaron’s cheek, he kissed him gently. 

‘’I missed you too. You should have text me. I would have come and joined you in the pub.’’

‘’Nah, I was sick of the questions and Gerry trying to be helpful, just wanted to come home to you.’’

‘’Where’s Liv?’’ Robert asked, realising he hadn’t heard the tell tale thundering on the stairs that signalled his sister-in-law’s presence. 

‘’Earning her keep. She’s collecting glasses at the pub,’’ Aaron explained, seeing the confused look on his husband’s face. ‘’Mum’s idea; to show she has stability and can be responsible.’’

‘’Worth a shot I guess.’’ Robert agreed softly. 

‘’Speaking of responsible and kids, where’s Seb?’’ Aaron asked, glancing behind Robert at the empty cot. 

‘’Why, you think I left him somewhere?’’ Robert joked, getting a small smile from Aaron. ‘’He’s at Vic’s for the night.’’

‘’Why?’’

‘’Because she wanted to spend some time with her nephew, and it’s been a long day for you, so I thought we could have some time just the two of us.’’ 

‘’Sounds good.’’

‘’So, how’s Liv?’’

‘’She’s okay. Putting up a front mostly.’’

‘’And you?’’

‘’I’m fine.’’ Robert gave him a disbelieving look and he relented. ‘’I just want to forget about it for a little while.’’

‘’What can I do?’’

‘’I think you know.’’

‘’I do?’’ Aaron nodded slowly. 

‘’Well…this is the second time you’ve seen me in a suit today, and yet you haven’t made one comment about it, lost your touch?’’ Robert saw the twinkle in Aaron’s eye, and he understood the challenge in his words. 

‘’Oh, believe me, I’ve had a lot of thoughts about you and that suit today, but it’s not the best time for that is it?’’

‘’Well actually, I think it’s the perfect time.’’

‘’Yea?’’ Robert asked, raising an eyebrow at Aaron’s self-assurance, a smile creeping across his face at the small nod his husband gave him. 

‘’Yea. I’m gonna close this door, and then I want you to tell me exactly what thoughts you’ve had today about me.’’ Aaron commanded as he edged backwards, closing their bedroom door with a determined click. ‘’You’ve had a lot you say?’’

Robert nodded slowly, his breath hitching in his throat as he edged closer to Aaron. 

‘’Are you sure…?’’

‘’I want to be with my husband, but if he thinks he’s not up to it…’’ Aaron smirked, and that was the last straw for Robert, who closed the distance between them in two strides and pushed Aaron up against the wall, peppering his jaw with kisses, his own jaw being tickled by his husband’s beard. 

‘’So…thoughts…well this is a really nice jacket Aaron.’’ Robert whispered as he ran his hands over the smooth material. ‘’But it looks better when it’s sliding off your shoulders.’’ He finished as he slid his hands under the shoulders of it and pushed it down Aaron’s arms, the zipper making a soft clink sound as it met the floor. 

‘’Did you know,’’ Robert whispered in Aaron’s ear as he kissed his cheek, ‘’that if you stand in the right light in that shirt, I can see the outline of your muscles, and they look so good, so strong and firm.’’ Aaron shivered as Robert ran his fingers down his shirt, unbuttoning it in agonisingly slow fashion before tracing his finger over his chest muscles, the cool touch causing goose bumps to rise along Aaron’s body as the shirt fluttered down to join the jacket on the floor.

‘’Robert…’’ Aaron moaned, barely audible, but Robert smiled in response to his name, and he dropped his hands to Aaron’s belt, unbuckling it and whipping it out of its loops with a flourish, causing Aaron to yelp a little in surprise as the buckle hit his hip. 

‘’And these trousers…you can only imagine what I think when I see your arse in these…’’ Robert practically purred. 

‘’I want to know Rob…please.’’ Aaron whimpered.

‘’Now that would be telling,’’ Robert replied, his eyes twinkling. ‘’You want to know what my favourite part about seeing you in this suit is?’’ Robert whispered, his breath hot against Aaron’s ear, smiling when he felt the subtlest of nods in response. ‘’It’s knowing that I’m the one who gets to take it off you.’’

‘’Has that line ever worked?’’ Aaron laughed softly as he pulled Robert closer to him.

‘’Think it’s working right now, don’t you?’’ Robert smirked back, glancing knowingly at Aaron’s crotch before he shoved his husband’s trousers down his legs. Aaron laughed in mock defeat, kicking his shoes and trousers off before stripping Robert of his top in one shift movement and guiding him gently back to the bed, pressing kisses to his lips as they moved in perfect sync together. 

Afterwards, they lay together in a tangled, sweaty mess, Robert stroking Aaron’s cheek between soft kisses.

‘’You okay?’’ He asked softly, gazing down at his husband, who snuggled closer into his chest at the sound of his voice.

‘’Yea, I am.’’ Aaron whispered, looking up into Robert’s eyes. ‘’Thank you…not for that,’’ he explained, seeing Robert’s look. ‘’I did most of the work,’’ he scoffed, earning himself a poke to the ribs, ‘’but for being here, being you.’’

‘’Anything for you.’’ Robert replied softly. ‘’I love you, and Liv.’’

‘’I love you. And we’ll get through this, won’t we?’’

‘’Of course. Go to sleep,’’ Robert suggested, seeing Aaron try to stifle a yawn. ‘’We’ll deal with it tomorrow.’’

‘’Okay, night Rob.’’ 

Tomorrow was plenty of time, Robert thought as he pulled Aaron closer. Tonight, it was just them.


	6. Robert's birthday surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After yet another one of Robert's birthdays gets derailed, Aaron takes matters into his own hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this is, but it's a combination of me being in a very sappy romantic mood, and being bitter that Robert's birthday is on a weekend so we probably won't see any mention of it...
> 
> Song lyrics in this fic are by The Script - I'm Yours (very Robron if you haven't heard it)

‘’Aaron?’’

Silence.

‘’Aaron, if you don’t open the door in the next ten seconds I’ll break it down.’’

Robert heard the faint sound of a scoff on the other side of their bedroom door, but before he had time to get offended the door opened, Aaron stood on the other side looking far too nonchalant considering he had barricaded himself into their room for no apparent reason.

‘’Alright, calm down, you’re in now aren’t ya?’’

‘’It’s not me I was worried about Aaron,’’ Robert retorted as he pushed past his husband and into the room, ‘’I’ve barely heard from you all day, and then you lock yourself…’’ His voice trailed off as he finally registered what he was looking at.

Their bedroom had been completely transformed. It was lit no longer by the ceiling lamp, but by the two bedside lamps and a string of fairy lights that had been strung up around the room. Their usual dark bedding was gone, replaced by crisp white sheets, covered with a deep red throw. There was a bucket of champagne on ice on Robert’s side of the bed, and Seb’s crib had disappeared, replaced by a table for two, a rose and candle in the middle and what looked like two dinner plates, both covered by a lid.

‘’I don’t…understand…’’ Robert finally managed to choke out, turning around and fixing Aaron with a gaze of such wide-eyed wonder that Aaron felt suddenly very exposed.

‘’Happy birthday Robert.’’

‘’It’s not…that’s days away.’’

‘’Two days.’’ Aaron confirmed.

‘’So why…?’’

‘’Because despite what everyone else thinks, you never put yourself first.’’

‘’Aaron…’’

‘’No, let me finish. Last night we were supposed to be on a flight to Paris for your birthday weekend, but then Seb was poorly and you wanted to stay with him, which I understand completely, but Robert in the time we’ve been together, something has always put a dampener on your birthday, and it’s not fair.’’

‘’I don’t care about my birthday though Aaron.’’

‘’Well I do. You said nothing when Liv showed up and ruined your thirtieth, and then last year we were helping with Sandra, and now this. You always cared so much about my birthday, even when we weren’t together, and I wanted to return the favour.’’

‘’Aaron, this is too much.’’

‘’Not for my husband.’’

‘’But all this…’’

‘’You want to stay close to the village. Figured if we can’t come to Paris, then it can come to you, at least in a hotel room kind of way. Even put a chocolate on your pillow.’’ Aaron finished proudly.

Robert tore his gaze away from Aaron to see a small packet on both of their pillows, and he was overcome by how much thought his husband had given this gesture.

‘’Well, not a chocolate actually,’’ Aaron admitted, breaking the silence. ‘’David didn’t have any poncey chocolates, so it’s a cookie instead.’’

‘’Cookies are better.’’ Robert agreed softly, still in awe. ‘’More us.’’ He said as he turned back to Aaron. ‘’But why the table? We have a perfectly good one downstairs.’’

‘’And ruin the illusion?’’ Aaron asked in mock horror. ‘’You and I both know room service would be our best friend if we actually made it to France, and you are not leaving this room for anything.’’

‘’But…’’

‘’Diane has Seb now that he’s better. Liv’s at the pub and Gerry’s at a mates, not that it matters where other people are, because we’re in Paris, right?’’

Robert walked over to the window, running his finger along the fairy lights that were dangling by the curtain hooks.

‘’Right, yea…shame the illusion gets shattered tomorrow when I…’’ Robert drew back the curtains and burst out laughing, the most glorious sound to ever fill the room causing a swell of warmth to bloom in Aaron’s chest.

‘’I pinched it from Vic.’’ Aaron explained, following Robert’s gaze to the poster of Paris at night that he had haphazardly stuck in to cover the entire window, the Eiffel Tower glowing under the fairy lights.

‘’You thought of everything.’’ Robert said as he crossed the room and wrapped his arms around his husband.

‘’It’s silly I know, but I just wanted to do something nice for you.’’

‘’It’s not silly, it’s perfect.’’ Robert breathed out slowly as he kissed Aaron deeply. ‘’So…?’’

‘’Dinner. Take a seat.’’ Aaron instructed as he whipped off the lids, revealing two steak dinners.

‘’You cooked?’’

‘’No, it’s room service. ‘’ Aaron smirked.

‘’Oh, of course.’’ Robert agreed with a grin. ‘’Who…?’’

‘’Marlon, for a fee. Eat up.’’

They talked about silly things as they ate, Aaron mostly listening as Robert rambled on about holidays he wanted to take them all on, plans he had for the flat and other inconsequential things that made his face light up as he spoke. Aaron would quite happily sit and listen to Robert read the phone book all day if it meant he could hear his voice, and it was only when the sound disappeared that Aaron realised he was staring.

‘’Alright?’’ Robert asked with a curious look on his face.

‘’Yea, just…this is nice.’’

‘’So what’s next?’’ Robert asked softly, taking Aaron’s hand in his as he pushed his plate to the side.

‘’It’s your birthday, you decide.’’

‘’Well,’’ Robert grinned as he stood up, pulling Aaron up with him. ‘’Seeing as we are in Paris, I think I’d like to dance with my husband under the Eiffel Tower.’’

‘’You’re such a soppy git.’’ Aaron groaned, but there was a twinkle in his eye.

‘’I think this proves I no longer hold that title.’’ Robert countered, gesturing around the room.

‘’Okay fine, only because it’s your birthday and nobody we know is here. I guess we’ll need some music.’’

‘’I guess so.’’ Robert beamed, slightly taken aback by Aaron’s willingness to go along with his game.

‘’Okay well…’’He suddenly seemed nervous as he fiddled with the buttons on their music dock, and Robert was immediately concerned. Closing the distance between them, he turned Aaron around to face him.

‘’Hey, we don’t have to do this if you’re uncomfortable?’’

‘’No, it’s just…well, you know how you say we have a song?’’ He asked with a slight roll of his eyes.

‘’Yea…?’’

‘’Well…this isn’t our song but the first time I heard it, it reminded me so much of you that I think of it as your song.’’ Aaron said softly, feeling hot under the weight of Robert’s gaze. He turned away, taking a deep breath as he pressed play, and Robert looked confused as the first chords began to drift from the speakers.

‘’I know you don’t know it, but just listen, because it says what I can’t.’’

Aaron pulled Robert closer to him, pressing their foreheads together and swaying softly as they listened to the lyrics.

_You touch these tired eyes of mine, and map my face out line-by-line, and somehow growing old feels fine._

_You wrap your thoughts in works of art, and they’re hanging on the walls of my heart._

_I may not have the softest touch, I may not say the words as such, and though I may not look like much, I’m yours._

As the song slowly came to an end, Aaron risked a glance up at Robert, who had tears in his eyes.

‘’You really feel that way about me?’’ Aaron nodded slowly.

‘’I love you so much Robert. Let me show you.’’

Aaron took Robert by the hand and led him to the bed, where they stripped each other slowly and lay down on the covers, as Robert allowed himself to be completely taken apart and put back together again by the man he loved.

Later, they lay curled up around each other under the covers, the glow from the fairy lights the only source of light in the room. Robert had one hand tangled in Aaron’s and held his cookie with the other, alternating between munching away happily like a child, and pressing crumb and chocolate laced kisses to the side of Aaron’s mouth.

‘’Do we have to go back to normality tomorrow?’’ He pleaded, a pout forming as he looked hopefully at Aaron.

‘’Afraid so, but before we do, we’ll have coffee and croissants.’’ Aaron smiled.

‘’How?’’

‘’Bunged Liv twenty quid to get us breakfast from Bob’s. One last taste of Paris.’’

‘’This has been…I don’t have words Aaron…’’ Robert admitted.

A blush crept across Aaron’s face. Even now, the way Robert could look at him with such love etched across his face made shivers run down his spine.

‘’So, you had a good night?’’

‘’Mmm…practically perfect.’’ Robert replied, stifling a yawn as he snuggled deeper into the crook of Aaron’s arm.

‘’Practically?’’ Aaron grumbled. ‘’What else did you want, cheeky sod?’’

‘’Well we’re in Paris and my beautiful, bilingual husband hasn’t said one word to me in French.’’ Robert moaned lightly, peeking up at Aaron with a hopeful grin.

‘’Fine, only because it’s your birthday.’’

Robert shuffled back into his most comfortable position, and Aaron stroked his hair as he began to feel him drift off beside him.

‘’Bon anniversaire.’’ Aaron began, with a soft kiss to Robert’s lips.

‘’It’s been perfect.’’ Robert smiled sleepily.

‘’Je t’aime plus chaque jour.’’

‘’I love you too, keep going.’’ Robert encouraged, his voice growing quieter as he tried to fight the sleep.

‘’Tu me rends tellement heureux.’’

Robert didn’t reply to that one, and Aaron risked a peep at him, where he saw his husband fast asleep with his hand on his husband’s chest, just above his heart.

‘’Un de ces jours, je vais t'épouser correctement’’ Aaron whispered, pressing a final kiss to Robert’s forehead, before he shifted down in the bed next to him and drifted off as well.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any scenes they'd like to see, drop them in the comments below xxx


End file.
